C'est l'amour à la plage, baisers et coquillages
by The Jester of Queen
Summary: Voici un petit OS pour retrouver mon honneur... Même si ça m'a bien fait rire de l'écrire x Fic à écouter avec la chanson "L'amour à la plage" de Niagara... Ca en dit déjà beaucoup, rien que sur le style de la fic... Pas de zoophilie, promis !


**Disclaimer :** Je demande pardon à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à Guy Ritchie (ainsi qu'à Robert Downey Jr.) pour avoir écrit ceci... Pardonnez-moi ! Je vous en prie !

**A propos de l'histoire :** Oyez Oyez braves gens ! J'ai constaté que mon très cher '**Tit Diable** a malencontreusement écrit une fanfiction de plus que moi... Je veux bien que l'inspiration frappe à sa porte (Personnification ! Ouhh!) plus souvent que moi , mais c'est moi qui suis censée être la senpai dans ce domaineuh !

Je lui en ai parlé, et lui ai demandé de me mettre au défi d'écrire un One Shot avec des contraintes bien précises...

**Voici lesdites contraintes :**

_Ecrire un One Shot avec pour personnages principaux Sherlock Holmes et Gladstone (vous remarquerez déjà la difficulté de la chose...)_

_Thème_ : Romance (je rajoute l'humour, pour que la fic ne vire pas à la zoophilie... Héhéhé)

_Mots imposés :_ démoniaque, balançoire, escargot, coquillage(s), glycine(s), fourmis, phonographe, pudding, écume, plafonnier et ustensile(s).

(Chaque mot de cette liste sera suivi d'un** 0=}** entre parenthèse et sera écrit en italique... Histoire que vous soyez témoins du fait que je relève bien le défi ^^)

Je m'excuse d'avance pour le blasphème que je m'apprête à proférer, pardonnez-moi ô gentils petits sherlockiens, mais avec des mots comme ceux-là, un couple comme ça et un sujet comme ça... Je pouvais pas faire autrement que partir en live !

Je n'ai mis qu'un rating K, mais cette fic vaux au moins un T, rien que pour l'audace que j'ai eu pour écrire cela (même si j'en ris encore...)...

Encore une fois, pardon...

_**ENJOYYYY ! ^^**_

* * *

**« C'est l'amour à la plage... Baisers et _coquillages_ (0=}) ! »**

_(Fic à lire avec La chanson "L'amour à la plage" de Niagara)_

Il avait toujours détesté les chiens.

Il les avait en horreur.

Littéralement.

Mais il n'avait pas pu lui résister.

Pas a lui.

Pas à ce cher petit bouledogue tout ridé ! Pas à Gladstone !

Eh bien oui, messieurs dames ! Le grand Sherlock Holmes, le détective le plus réputé de la planète n'avait pas pu résister aux beaux yeux de Gladstone.

Bien qu'il utilisait cette bébête pour mettre à exécution ses théories par on ne sait quelle expérience _démoniaque_ (0=}), il aimait ce canidé. Il l'adulait.

C'était d'ailleurs ledit canidé qui inspiré ses pulsions musicales nocturnes pour lesquelles notre cher détective était réputé.

Bien sûr, cette adoration n'était pas à sens unique, bien au contraire.

Lorsque son maître se réveillait tard, Gladstone apportait aimablement le journal devant la porte de Holmes, offrant au détective un croche-patte baveux en guise de bonjour.

Beaucoup aurait explosé de rage devant la bêtise de ce chien, mais pas Sherlock Holmes !

Au contraire, celui-ci -après s'être écrasé le nez sur la paquet de son appartement- riait à gorge déployée, se relevait avec difficulté, et prenait son chien chéri dans ses bras, le couvrant de baiser en énonçant d'une voix mielleuse digne d'une grand-mère gâteuse : « Oh la la ! Tu es un vrai petit coquinou toi ! ».

Cela peut vous paraître extrêmement surprenant, j'en conçois.

Et pourtant, tout ceci est bien réel.

Une fois ce petit rituel matinal effectué, le maître s'habillait, puis il s'attelait à la toilette de son animal de compagnie, à son compagnon de toujours, à son meilleur ami... A son colocataire, en d'autre termes.

Dans le salon, sous le _plafonnier _(0=}), Sherlock installait une baignoire d'argent finement décorée, la remplissait d'eau et faisait mousser le savon dans l'eau. Un parfum de _glycines_ (0=}) embaumait alors la pièce et attirait la bête qui sautait dans la bassine.

En sifflotant et grâce à des _ustensiles_ (0=}) bien définis, le détective faisait sa toilette à son chien, le faisant beau pour la promenade à venir.

Mais d'abord, place au déjeuner !

Après avoir nettoyé et séché Gladstone, Sherlock rangeait soigneusement sa panoplie de toiletteuse, toujours en sifflotant un air qui s'apparentait fortement à la chanson « c'est l'amour à la plage » de Niagara... A croire que Sherlock Holmes n'était pas qu'un détective talentueux, une toiletteuse hors pair, mais également un voyant !

Après avoir fini de tout ranger, le détective se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

Armé d'un tablier avec un _phonographe_ (0=}) brodé dessus, d'une coupelle et d'un couteau, il servit le déjeuner à son chien d'amour.

Et comme toujours, se fut une énorme part de pudding (0=}) qui tomba dans l'assiette de Gladstone.

Comme tous les matins, la bête s'en empiffra, faisant rire son maître.

Une fois rassasiés, nos deux compères se préparèrent pour la promenade digestive.

Tels deux amoureux, Gladstone et Sherlock gambadaient dans les rues de Londres, l'un tenant l'autre en laisse -je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agit...-.

Gambadant follement, ils atteignirent un petit parc dans lequel nos deux tourtereaux avaient l'habitude d'aller se promener.

Tranquillement, il traversèrent la parc, appréciant la verdure, la brise légère, la douce mélodie des hirondelles et le calme de cette belle journée ensoleillée.

Puis, ils s'arrêtèrent non loin d'un bac à sable, Gladstone tirant de toute ses forces sur la laisse de cuir -eh oui, la bonne réponse était « c'est Sherlock qui tient Gladstone en laisse », et non l'inverse, bande de petits malins...- pour aller se rouler dans le sable.

Sherlock, souriant bêtem-... amoureusement, détachait le chien de ses rêves.

La bête partit alors à pleine turbine, patinant quelque peu au démarrage, et fonça comme une tornade en plein dans un tas de sable.

Le détective eut alors une vision poétique : Gladstone, couvert de sable, lui faisait penser à une plage des îles tropicales, la bave coulant de la bouche du chien représentant l_'écume_ (0=}), clair et pure qui vient caresser avec douceur le sable brûlant gorgé de soleil.

La vision devint un peu moins idyllique lorsqu'un _escargot_ (0=}) rampa par là, juste sous le nez du canidé...

Pauvre petit escargot.

Lui, qui était si jeune, dans la fleur de l'âge...

Finir ainsi...

Car oui, messieurs dames.

Gladstone avala l'escargot.

Sherlock fit une petit grimace en entendant la « maison » du gastéropode se détruire sous la dent de Gladstone, mais le détective ne put réprimander la bête, trop aveuglé par son amour pour l'animal.

Il se contenta de sourire toujours aussi bêt-... amoureusement.

La bête lui répondit par un aboiement lourd et grave, avant que son attention ne soit attirée par une gentille petite colonie de_ fourmis_ (0=}) qui passait par là...

Mais avant que le monstre ridé ne fasse encore des morts, Sherlock prit le chien dans ses bras et l'emmena un peu plus loin, près de l'air de jeu.

En effet, pour terminer en beauté leur excursion journalière, tout deux se rendaient sur l'air de jeu, clôturant leur journée par un tour de _balançoire_ (0=}).

Et contre toute attente, ce n'était pas le chien qui aimait faire de la balançoire...

Mais Sherlock.

Il adorait cette sensation qu'on avait quand on allait très haut, comme si l'on planait -on se demande pourquoi...-.

Il adorait ça, et encore plus quand Gladstone se trouvait sur ses genoux.

C'est donc en riant, en aboyant et en planant que les deux compères clôturèrent leur balade.

Ils s'en rentraient alors heureux, comblés, comme deux amoureux transis, à leur cher appartement de Baker Street.

Ainsi se déroulaient le quotidien paisible de Sherlock Holmes et de son fidèle chien Gladstone, avant que leur amour ne soit mis à mal à cause d'un certain John Watson...

* * *

Alors 'Tit Diablotin... Ais-je rempli le défi et retrouvé mon honneur (quoique ce que je viens d'écrire n'est pas vraiment glorieux...) ?


End file.
